Zam
Zam is from Gypsiro and currently acts as the Princess she is one of the founding members of Bubblix club, being the first girl introduced, is and alumna of Zangand Academy. Appearance |-|Civilian= Zam is a girl with fair skin, blackish brown hair, brown eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Zam's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since Season 1. In Season 1 and Season 2, she has them tied in a short ponytail with a fringe. At the beginning of Season 3, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in a ponytail, and her fringe still remains. By Season 4, she wears it down, wit bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in pigtails reminiscent of Mika's hair in her first transformation. In Season 5, her hair is in a high ponytail similar to Deparia's but in a circle bun and the rest of it is down. In Season 6, her hair is almost similar to her season 3 styles except with some hair untied at the back. Her civilian outfit in Season 1 consists of a yellow one strap top, one green colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and gold sneakers Her outfit from Season 2 and Season 3 is a checkered gold long tube top with a green belt over teal green pants, which include teal sleeves that went from her mid-upper arms to her wrists and gold sneakers. In Season 4, she wears gold and green polka dot top with a soft yellow tank underneath with a long sleeved gold top. Her usual pants switch to a gold and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these, she wears long white socks that have green stripes at the top. In Season 5, she wears a gold tank top and a green sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wears a black capri/legging with black/gold boots. |-|Fairy Forms= TBA Curiosities *'Birthday': October 16th *'Astrological Sign': Libra *'Favourite Colour': Gold *'Favorite Hobby': Singing *'Ideal Boyfriend': Max, mysterious, boyish and a bit of a rebel! *'Best Friend': Mika *'Favourite Movies': Sci-Fic' *'Loves': Dancing *'Favourite Music': Hip-hop,Pop *'Favourite Spell': Golden Shimmers Personality Positive Side A lot can be said of Zam, but if nothing else you should know she's cooperative and modest. Of course she's also open, charismatic and humble, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of being crazy as well. Her cooperation though, this is what she's kind of cherished for. People often count on this and her passion whenever they need help. Nobody's perfect of course and Zam has less pleasant traits too. Her disorderliness and disconcerting nature risk ruining pleasant moods and just affect all around negatively. Fortunately her modesty is there to relift spirits when needed. Negative Side There's more than meets the eye in the case of Zam, but the fact she's selfish and negativistic is just the tip of the iceberg. On top of that she's also imprudent, childish and greedy, but they're not as prominent and counteracted by habits of being gentle as well. But focus on her as this is what she's most disliked. Even the best intentions have been soured because of this and her unfriendliness, which is too bad for all sides. Fair is fair though, Zam does have some lighter sides. She's cooperative and modest if you look for it, there's still a beacon of hope. Unfortunately her negativity often spoils the fun that may have come from those traits. Category:Characters Category:Zam